


TLC

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which First Aid has come down with a virus and Mirage takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

“Sit up for me, my love.” Mirage slid his arm under First Aid’s shoulders to help the other mech move. Instead of sitting up, though, the Protectobot responded with an unhappy groan and buried his face against the noble's abdomen. Mirage sighed. “Come on now, it's time for your energon and nutrients.”

First Aid groaned again, turning his head and peering up at the older mech. “Feel awful. Want to sleep.”

“I know, love.” Carefully, the spy shifted his arm, gently encouraging his young partner to sit up. “But you won't get better of you don't drink your energon. You can sleep again once you've done that.”

“Okay.” Slowly, the Protectobot moved, inching his way upward while not moving his head from Mirage's plaring. The spy knew the maneuver had to have used more energy than just sitting up normally, but Aid was clingy today and he wasn't willing to stop touching Mirage whenever he knew the older mech was present. “Will you stay and cuddle?”

“Yes.” Mirage pressed a kiss to the top of First Aid's head before pulling the medic’s energon blend from his subspace compartment. “Optimus has put me on leave so that I may take care of you. Open your mask, please.”

The red and white mech shook his head as his mask split apart and retracted into his helm. “You’ll get sick too.”

“I will not. Unlike you and your brothers, I was given the protection codes against this virus when I was young.” He lifted the cube to his partner’s lips and held it steady while Aid sipped at the energon. “And if I am taking care of you, then Ratchet has more time to take care of your brothers and the Aerialbots.”

The medic frowned as he sipped. “You should give everyone else the codes.”

“Hoist copied and distributed them as soon as we knew which virus the ten of you picked up.” Mirage squeezed the Protectobot’s shoulders in a gentle hug. “I was more surprised that you had caught it than anything. A copy of this virus should have degraded from an offline computer terminal long before now.”

“Streetwise is too good at finding things.” The medic moved his face away from the cube. “Feels like I'm going to purge again.”

“It's all right. Just be still till it passes.” The blue and white mech set the energon down and wrapped his other arm around his mate, holding the other mech close until Aid’s nausea settled.

He expected questions while they waited--Aid had gotten into the habit of asking about his brothers as they waited for his fuel tank to settle enough for him to finish a ration--but the young mech was strangely silent. The spy stomped down a thread of worry after a few minutes and looked down at First Aid’s face.

The medic's visor was dim and his head was listing to the side. Despite his discomfort and the nausea, First Aid had fallen back into recharge already. Mirage smiled fondly at the sight and raised one hand to tip his partner's helm onto his shoulder. 

“Sleep well, beloved. You will feel better soon.”


End file.
